A spark
by Kindred01
Summary: A request fic... Scott doesn't tell Stiles he was bitten by a werewolf and Stiles deiced not to tell Scott he's got three omegas living in his house.


Stiles was in a bad mood, Scott had blown him off again so he could chase after the new girl Allison and go bowling with Lydia and jackarse. But he was pissed off with Scott for more than just that he was hiding something from him. The floppy curly haired git known as Scott McCall had suddenly become million time better at playing lacrosse…and since when can he do back flips!…he screamed at himself. He has his phone in his hand listening to his best friend's phone go to voice message "Hi sorry I can't answer my phone right now, please leave a message." Came the message.

"Scott this is your best friend or have you forgotten that I a live! I don't know what is going with you but I thought you could come to me and talk." He snapped as he put his phone back into this pocket and carried on walking deeper into the woods pulling his hood over his head as it started to rain.

He knew he shouldn't keep walk but he felt like he had to keep going deeper into the woods. His was soaked though to his skin and he was shivering as he kept walking there was something in his mind telling him that it's just a little further just a little deeper and then he heard it whimpering. He frowned thinking he might be hearing thing but when he heard more whimpering and growling the teen moved into a clearing "Hello?" He called out as he walked out into the clearing.

The growling got louder and as Stiles turned he saw to large red eyes flashing at him making him gasp as the large wolf like creature launched himself over Stiles knocking him to the ground before standing over him as Stiles laid there groaning at the pain in his head. He felt hot breath on his face and neck that made the teen remember there was something wolf like hovering over him. Then there was more growls making the large wolf look up and Stiles could have sworn that he saw the wolf man smirk before running off. Stiles vison swam in front of him as he saw three young men looking down at him and them everything went dark.

When he woke up with a thumping head ache and sore body. He looked up and saw a wood and leaves woven to make a tight water…ish roof. Then he felt something move against his neck and turned his head quickly to quickly that it made him groan in pain as he felt someone placed a cold hand on his forehead "Don't move to much you hit your head." Came a soft voice, Stiles open his eyes to look up at a thin teen with amber eyes. Stiles notice that this teen was wearing tattered clothes and he wasn't alone there was two others there curled around Stiles keep him warm

"W…Who are you?" Stiles asked, the other teen looked shocked for a moment and then looked down into his lap

"I'm Brett this is Aiden and Ethan, we're sorry that you got hurt by the alpha." He said as Stiles forced himself to sit up and looked at all three of them

"Alpha?" He asked "You mean that over size wolf man?" The three teen's looked at each other before looking back at Stiles and flashing amber yellow eyes. The teen gasped and looked at them watching them become a little furry "Wow." He whispered as he reached out and touched Brett's face "Wow." He said again as he looked at them as they changed back.

They smiled a little at him and then Stiles said something that made them frown "Is he your alpha?" He asked, again the three wolves looked at each other

"No, he isn't our alpha. We…" Ethan looked at his twin and then Brett who nodded to him "We are omegas the lowest of the low in packs, we ran from our packs. Me and my brother a year ago and Brett 6 months ago we had to free him from a cage. We just came to town because we heard the Hale pack was back." Stiles blinked and then frowned …the Hale pack… "Wait hold on have you three been living out here this whole time?" He asked looking shocked

"We have no family." Aiden whispered, Stiles stood up on shake legs his head spun a little his vison was a little blurry

"You shouldn't move!" Brett said, as he looked up with a worried face

"Which is why you are all coming home with me, like hell am I leaving all you out here. Now if you don't mind I am going to puke!" Stiles dropped to his knees and throw up

"We should take you to your alpha?" Brett told him as he rubbed his back

"I don't have one, I'm not a wolf." Stiles chocked out as he sat back as he looked t them.

"You must have!" Ethan said, looking shocked

"Why?" Stiles said feeling his head bang

"Well you have a spark."

The three wolves took Stiles to the vet's which confused the concussed teen frowned as he was carried in and saw his best friend's boss looking at them oddly "He got hurt by the alpha." Aiden said, as he placed the boy on the table.

"I'm not a dog or a fox why didn't you take me to the hospital!" Stiles said, his words slightly slurring. Deaton looked at the three wolves and then at Stiles.

"He is right you should take him to the hospital." Deaton said as he looked at the back of Stiles' head

"We didn't want to have to explain us." Ethan told him, Stiles looked at him as he lowered his head

"Don't do that! I don't care your omegas, you save my life and your look after me, you are better than what your alpha's… former alpha's told you." He smield at them as Deaton pushed a needle into Stiles arm "AWO!" The teen looked at the vet who has a sorry smile on his face as Stiles eyes started to flutter shut.

The omega's panic when they saw Stiles slump into the vet's arms as he was rested on the table "What are you doing! He has to stay awake!" Brett yelled as they watched the man look at them.

"One thing at a time, Stiles will be okay his spark will heal him." They looked at him with worried eyes "And I will take him to the hospital." He told them as he picked up his phone and dialled 911.

He then looked back at them as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. The took in the omega appearance and sighed "What happen?" He asked them.

"The rouge alpha found us in the woods and then Stiles turned up and knocked him over. Stiles hit his head so we…we ummm chased the alpha off." Ethan said "We're not leaving him!"

"It's okay… all I ask is you stay here until I can get you some clothes then I will explain to the sheriff that you three saved him."


End file.
